<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Privacy Not Found by driedpeaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003430">Privacy Not Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedpeaches/pseuds/driedpeaches'>driedpeaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Creampie, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Masturbation, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oblivious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, They're In Love Your Honor, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedpeaches/pseuds/driedpeaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream loves George. That much was obvious. But for some reason, George is the only one who doesn't see it. When Sapnap moves out, the two grow closer and Dream is delighted. </p><p>Until he fucks up.</p><p>OR </p><p>Dream is a pervert. Unbeknownst to him so is George. What is there to lose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Privacy Not Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to take a small break from the Harry Potter AU and try something new! Like always, respect to the CCs involved! They have given explicit permission for fanfiction about them to be written, but if this changes I will take it down. Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream loved George. He was helplessly and irrevocably in love with him. That much was obvious.  Dream loved his laugh; George could light up an entire room with a mere giggle. He loved when George would get flustered; cheeks rosy as he covered his face with his hands trying to hide it. Dream adored his smile, his stubbornness, his warm hugs, almost anything about GeorgeNotFound. Dream would do anything for George, let it be jump off a cliff or get in front of a moving train. Everyone knew this, friends, family, hell even <em>fans </em>knew it, but for some reason, George was the only one who didn’t see it. He was completely oblivious to how much Dream <em>really </em>loved him and that pained him, but he kept it inside. To him, it was better that way no matter how much it could hurt. The endearment he felt for George only grew when he moved in with him and Sapnap now that he had the boy of his dreams closer and he didn’t mind. As long as he kept it inside it was fine. His love was similar to a bomb ticking, ready to blow up at any moment.</p><p>But when Sapnap moved out to live with his boyfriend Karl, the bomb exploded. </p><p>At first, Dream was ecstatic for multiple reasons. He was happy for his friend to make such a big step like that, wishing him nothing but the best. Karl was an amazing guy and he couldn’t approve more of him. </p><p>The other reason was he could finally spend more time with George, alone. Maybe he could tell George how he felt and get over his stupid crush. Maybe he would grow closer to George! Whatever ended up happening didn’t matter to him, being alone with George was enough. </p><p>“Well, Sapnap’s gone,” George said the day after their friend had left. Dream was on the couch, scrolling through Twitter. George sat next to him with his switch in hand. </p><p>“Guess you’re stuck with me,” Dream chuckled, eyes not leaving his phone. </p><p>“Well, it’s not like it's a bad thing,” The brunet shrugged. “Plus, you’re the only one who knew how to cook out of the three of us, so I’m glad I get to be with you.” He ended up snuggling close up to his friend. Dream turned to look at George now pressed up against him and the heat rose to his cheeks. Yeah, he could <em>definitely </em>get used to this.</p><p>The two spent a lot more time together with Sapnap gone. Dream taught George some recipes which would always end up in a mess, ingredients sprawled everywhere. At one point, Dream pretended to be Gordon Ramsey yelling at George making him laugh so hard he couldn't breathe. George also taught him his infamous ping pong game, which Dream always lost, much to his dismay. They would stay up all night talking to each other only to end up waking up next to each other on the couch. The boys would drive around at 3 in the morning, Dream trying to show George how to drive (“George that was a red light! You had to stop!” “Dream, I’m literally colorblind!”) but failing miserably. Despite the brunet breaking the driving laws multiple times, hanging out with George was more than enough. He and George together felt right to him.</p><p>Until Dream fucked up. </p><p>He had woken up one particular night, music blasting through his ears. He took off his air pods, figuring out he was extremely thirsty. He got up and quietly opened his door, not wanting to wake up George. He began to tread lightly to the kitchen, but right as he walked by George’s room he heard a soft whine. </p><p>He was going to dismiss it until he heard it again. The walls weren’t exactly thin, so he couldn’t really hear unless he got closer and pressed his ear against the door. </p><p>And that’s exactly what he did, curiosity washing over him. </p><p>He pressed his ear against the door and heard it. It was a quiet moan and a light squelching noise.</p><p>"<em>Ngh, ah!</em>" It took him a second to process it, but it soon registered through his brain: George was jerking off. </p><p>Dream’s imagination began to run wild, already imagining what George looked like. His hair was probably messy and sweaty, cheeks flushed in the way that drove Dream crazy and his perfect mouth in an “o” shape. His eyes were closed, lost in the feeling of his hand in his cock. Once he was close, he would arch his back and messily continue to fuck his hand, whining from the overstimulation.  </p><p><em> Shit, </em>Dream knew he should leave. He knew he should whisk himself back in his room and put on his air pods and go to bed. George was having an intimate moment with himself and he had to go, but the stupid, infatuated, horny part of him stayed, listening to George’s muffled sounds and slicking noises.</p><p>A hand trailed to his pajamas and he rubbed his clothed cock. His hand flew to his mouth and he bit the palm of his hand, not wanting to make any noise or indication he was there.  He began to palm himself, getting off at nothing but the noises emitting from George’s room. He gave a shaky breath, touching himself over his pajamas, squeezing lightly. </p><p>He leaned on the door, his rubbing getting faster and rougher. He wanted nothing more than to go in and fuck George so hard his legs were shaking. He gave a muffled moan and continued to buck upwards into his hand. Dream continued his actions and when he heard George give a particularly loud moan he came in his pajamas like a teenager, biting his palm so hard he felt blood draw. </p><p>It soon hit him like a truck, what he had done, feeling mortified. How could he do that? His friend was doing something private, and instead of going away and letting him finish, he stood by the door and heard everything. And then got off to it. Dream valued privacy so much, yet he just invaded George’s. He shoved down his shirt not wanting to see the cum in his pajamas and bolted to his room, quietly shutting the door. He changed his wet clothing and made way to his bed, chastising himself. He felt like an awful friend, crush or not, that was still a messed up thing to do. </p><p>For almost an entire week, he did the best thing he could: avoid George. Every time George came into the room he would excuse himself out. Every time they went out with their friends, he maintained his distance from George. He didn’t even look him in the eye and would only speak briefly to him. It was a matter of time before other people would realize something was wrong. </p><p>“Hey, is everything alright between you and George?” Karl asked one night they had gone to visit their new apartment. Dream was in the kitchen, trying to be as far from George as possible.</p><p>“Huh? What?” Dream asked stupidly. </p><p>“I don’t know, you guys seem kind of apart,” Karl shrugged. Dream let out a nervous laugh. </p><p>“Nah, we’re good, we’re good,” he tried to say as cooly as possible, peering up at the British boy who was talking to their Texan friend on the couch. He felt a tug in his heart, feeling as if he had dishonored George. George felt his gaze and looked up at him, chocolate brown eyes meeting his. This caused the blond to immediately look away, not wanting to meet his eyes. “Everything is just peachy,” he muttered. </p><p>“Alright, if you say so,” Karl said, unsure and not believing a thing Dream just told him.</p><p>It continued like this until one night, George commented how they had run out of milk and how they would have to go to the store, but Dream quickly spoke he would go alone.</p><p>“Wait, Dream-”</p><p>“I’ll be back!” He hurried out of the apartment and drove off, not wanting to be with George anymore.</p><p>He took his sweet time in the store, walking down every aisle, trying to recount if they needed anything else. He finally got to the milk and got two gallons of it. He paid for it and made his way to his car, setting the bag in the passenger’s seat. Dream sat there in his car, his thoughts not slowing down.</p><p>They ended up being interrupted by his phone dinging and he looked down. It was a text from Sapnap and it read, <em> george texted me something, y’all doing alright? </em> Dream felt his heart speed up, re-reading the text over and over again. <em> Shit.</em> George wasn’t stupid, your friend out of nowhere avoiding him was probably something anyone with half a brain could notice. Dream let out a scream of frustration and hit his head on the steering wheel, accidentally causing the horn to honk. He looked up quickly, realizing he had scared two teenage girls holding hands. He rapidly rolled down his window and yelled out an apology. </p><p>“Uh, sorry! Sorry! That was an accident! Er, lesbian rights!” Dream exclaimed, not wanting them to think it was their fault he honked the horn. The two girls cheered at his words, agreeing with him, and made their way. </p><p>He took a deep breath and bit the inside of his cheek, having no choice but to drive home and face George. He shakily took out the key out of the engine and took the bag of groceries, his palms sweaty and fidgeting with his keys in his other hand. He swallowed and with trembling fingers opened the door. </p><p>His heart broke at the sight he was greeted with. George was slumped on the couch, eyes puffy and tears streaming down his face. The hoodie he was wearing was wet with tears that had fallen. George immediately scrambled to sit upwards, rubbing his eye. </p><p>“Hey,” he sniffled, voice cracking. Dream quickly set aside the grocery bag on the counter and hastily made way to his friend, completely forgetting the fact he should be avoiding him. He sat next to him and embraced him, and George let out a sob on Dream’s shoulder but pushed him away. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”  Dream asked, voice dripping with worry. </p><p>The brunet scoffed. “You! You’re what’s wrong!” George spat out. “Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Do you not want to live with me anymore?” He asked a surplus of questions, eyes welling up with tears. </p><p>Dream was alarmed. Making George cry was nowhere near his intentions. “No! No! It’s not you! It definitely isn’t you! You didn’t do anything wrong!” Dream reassured.</p><p>"Then what? What is it?" The brunet asked exasperated.</p><p>It’s… something I did,” he finally confessed, giving a defeated sigh. George arched an eyebrow, not knowing what was going on.</p><p> Dream looked down, fidgeting with his hands, not meeting George’s eyes. “I’ve liked you for the longest time, and… well… a week ago you were… jerking off I...” He paused, not wanting to go on. “I listened by the door until you were done,” he said quickly, feeling shame shroud him. “I got off to it. It was wrong, so wrong! I invaded your privacy! If you want to leave and stop being friends that’s cool! Hell, spit on me if you want. I’m so, so, sorry,” Dream apologized profusely.</p><p>“And how was avoiding me going to solve anything?” He crossed his arms.</p><p>“I- I felt like an awful person, George! I didn’t want you to be near… near me after what I had done!”</p><p>“I know you were listening, Dream. I’m not stupid.”</p><p>“I am so sorry- what?” Dream quickly looked up, eyes clouded with fear. “Why- why didn’t you say anything!”</p><p>“How would I even bring that up?” George asked. Then his eyes got wider and a blush formed on his cheeks, as if he had realized something. “Wait, what did you say?” </p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“No, no before that.”<br/>
<br/>
Dream finally looked up, meeting George’s eyes. He had an unreadable expression.</p><p>The Floridian tried to recount what he had just said. “I like you?"</p><p>George scooted closer to Dream, a smile on his face.  “Aw, lil Dweam has a cwush on George and jerked off?” He said teasingly. Dream was flabbergasted at the British boy’s words, not being able to believe what he just heard. George was so close to him, feeling his lips ghost over his.</p><p>“What?” He asked, stunned looking down at George. <em> He just admitted to having invaded his friend’s privacy and he makes a joke? </em>“You knew?” </p><p>George rolled his eyes. “Of course I knew, idiot. How do you <em> not </em> know someone is listening to you jerk off?” He smirked. “I thought it was hot, I won’t lie. You, using me to get off.” He whispered, looking at Dream’s lips. </p><p>
  <em> Boom. The bomb went off.  </em>
</p><p>Dream immediately closed the gap between him and the Brit, his hands tangled in his hair. George eagerly kissed him back and pinned him to the couch. It was rough and dirty and George moved onto his neck, sucking and licking. “Knowing you were listening is what made me cum,” he whispered, leaving a bruise on his neck. "I guess that makes both of us perverts," he chuckled lowly and Dream let out a shaky moan and flipped them over, so now he was on top. </p><p>“B-bedroom, come on,” he panted and George nodded. Dream carried George bridal style and he gasped. </p><p>“Dream!” He shrieked, holding on to him tight as Dream laughed. The two made their way to Dream’s room, and Dream set him on the bed and clambered over him. Dream kissed him again and licked George’s bottom lip. George gave him access to explore his mouth with his tongue.  The British man groaned mindlessly and thrusted upward into Dream, desperate for any friction. The blond broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. He looked at how swollen the other’s lips were; he doubted he looked any different.</p><p>“I think you deserve to be edged over and over again until you’re crying for release,” Dream muttered, palming George’s crotch. George gasped, grinding into his hand. His actions were put to an end by Dream, who with his free hand gripped George’s hip.</p><p>“No, no, I promise I’ll be good!” George cried. Dream began to lick and suck at his friend’s neck, leaving bruises as George writhed underneath him. George wrapped his arms around Dream’s nape, mewling as the other continued to litter hickies.</p><p>“Okay, stand up and strip, but leave only the hoodie, I want to see how hot you look taking my dick in it,” Dream whispered hotly. George removed himself from underneath Dream and stood up. He began to shimmy off his jeans, slightly flustered. Dream sat up, unbuttoning his pants and shoving his hand down his boxers, languidly beginning to jerk off as he watched his friend in awe slide down his own. This was his every wet dream come true. George stood there with a blush and a hoodie for Dream’s viewing pleasure, hearing him jack off to him and moaning. </p><p>“Can I suck you off, please?” George asked suddenly. Dream groaned at his words and stopped his movements.</p><p>“You ask so nicely. Of course, you can, princess.” And with that, George got on his knees and pulled Dream’s pants down to his thighs, doing the same with his boxers. He gave Dream one final look before licking a long strip from the base to the tip, causing the blond to give a shaky breath. He then began to take it all in his mouth, his friend’s dick feeling heavy on his tongue. He started to bob his head up and down. He looked up at Dream, eyelashes fluttering and lips wrapped around his cock. </p><p>This caused him to thrust into George’s mouth, the violation on his throat making him gag. He pulled back instantly, tears beginning to form.</p><p>“Warn a guy first,” George teased, his voice hoarse. </p><p>“S-sorry,” Dream stuttered, not wanting to hurt him. George took his Dream’s tip in his mouth and set his hands on his thighs, giving him permission to fuck it. Dream grabbed a fistful of the British boy’s hair, the dull pain making George moan. Dream pushed him all the way down, beginning to thrust into the wet heat. He could feel George’s throat tighten around cock which sent him throwing his head back and moaning loudly. Dream began to lose control and fucked his mouth and throat faster, shoving George as far as he could go. George looked up at him again, tear spilling down his cheeks and mouth wide and full of Dream’s dick. “Fuck, you look so pretty,” Dream moaned, but pulled George off before he came. A string of saliva connected his lips to Dream’s cock. “Come, get up here.”</p><p>George got back to the bed, and they lazily began to make out.“Lie down on the bed,” Dream ordered. George obliged, and Dream quickly stood up to the drawer and rummaged through it, finding the lube and a condom.</p><p>Dream turned around and with shallow fast breaths, George was palming himself through the hoodie, eyes shut and mouth in an o shape. Dream held in a groan and took off his pants and boxers and climbed over him, setting the lube and condom aside. George was still going, pleasing himself and Dream felt mesmerized. </p><p>“I...I want you to cum in me,” he said, looking at Dream pleadingly.</p><p>“But George-” </p><p>“Please, I want to feel your cum in me.”</p><p> Dream felt himself get more turned on and nodded, who was he to deny such a pretty request like that? He grabbed the condom and threw it behind him.</p><p>He ran his hand up George’s thighs and stopped him.  “Clay, please,” he whined, and Dream finally gave in. George moaning his real name made him all hot inside. He grinded into George twice because it felt good and one final time because the sound of George’s moans were music to his ears. George writhing under him and begging was something Dream could get used to having. </p><p>The Floridian reached for the lube, popped the cap open, and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He began slowly, the wet digits finding his hole and teased circles around it which made George whimper. Dream slipped in his index finger which caused the shorter boy to sharply suck in his breath. This encouraged Dream to push in a second one, studying his friend’s face. <em> He looks so hot, </em>he thought, George’s face flushed and his head was thrown back. He pushed in a third and George went from whimpering to letting out a loud moan. He continued to finger fuck him, curling his fingers. </p><p>“Clay!” The brunet jerked upwards, and Dream grinned. He began to rub the pads of his fingers on George’s sweet spot, making George grip the bedsheets. “Ngh, fuck!” Dream’s actions falter, then stopped altogether.</p><p>“I want you to ride me, show me how good you are,” Dream whispered, kissing George’s jaw and pulling out his fingers. “Can you do that for me, princess?” </p><p>“Y-yeah, I can do that.” George pulled Dream’s shirt off and put his hand on his chest, pushing him back. George clambered over his friend and locked his thighs around Dream’s hips. He guided his hole onto Dream’s cock and began to sink down, shoving himself onto his dick. George let out a whorish moan right as he was full of his friend’s dick. </p><p>Dream threw his head back and moaned, He was completely and utterly lost in the hot feeling around his dick; being sucked in George’s tight heat just felt so <em> good. </em>George began to ride him fervently, panting harshly as he impaled himself over and over again on Dream’s cock. </p><p>“<em>Agh</em>, fuck!” He moaned loudly once he angled his hips and found his prostate. He grinded down and threw his head back and Dream couldn’t help but whine and grip the bedsheets. George kept going, riding fast and hard. The only sounds heard in Dream’s room were their whines and guttural moans along with slapping as George kept riding Dream shamelessly. George’s actions got sloppier and Dream knew that was a sign his friend would come soon. </p><p>“Clay, I’m so close,” He whimpered. Clay felt himself close to coming soon, so he flipped them over and pulled out which caused George to sob. </p><p>“I was so close,” he said pathetically, tears threatening to spill. </p><p>“I know, I know, but I want to fuck you into the mattress,” Dream cooed and guided his cock back into his George’s hole. </p><p>He began to fuck him hard, pounding almost mercilessly. </p><p>“Uh, uh, fuck, Clay, yes!” George moaned as he clawed at Dream’s back and wrapped his legs around his waist, not being able to do anything but take it. Dream hissed in pain at the feeling of George digging his nails in his back, but the feeling of George’s tight hole around him overpowered it. George wrapped his hand around his own dick and began to jerk off hastily and Dream soon was hitting his prostate over and over again which caused him to scream.  “More! More! <em>Ah!</em> D-don’t stop, please!”</p><p>“Y-you look so hot, t-taking my dick like a good boy,” Dream praised shakily followed by a loud groan. He continued to fuck him harder and a bit faster, his thrusts speeding up. George let out another loud moan, eyes rolling back. </p><p>Dream went back to licking George’s neck as he thrusted harder into the older boy's body, relishing the feeling of George’s tight hole clamping around him. Dream grunted, slamming into George’s tight heat with vigor as he watched the other toss in the sheets, back arching and moans getting louder. Dream took it all in, watching how George jolted upward with each of his thrust, his hair tousled and sweaty, cheeks flushed, moaning and screaming his name. His neck was covered in dark purple bruises, marking him as Dream’s. </p><p>“Clay! Y-yes! <em>Hah, hah, ngh</em>!” George wailed and Dream took pride in the fact it was <em>him </em>making George let out all these noises. </p><p>"C-cum in me, p-please, please!” George begged, head thrown back as his hand movements got sloppier. That sent Dream over the edge. With one final thrust, he came inside George, feeling his orgasm crash through his entire body. </p><p>The feeling of Dream’s cum inside him made George gasp and quiver, making him cum all over his fist and hoodie. Dream pulled out just so his tip would be inside George and looked down. The sight of his seed spilling out of George and onto the brunet’s milky thighs made him bite his lip. He thrust in slightly making it go back inside, which caused George to whimper. </p><p>He then pulled out completely and plopped next to him, both panting and trying to catch their breath.  </p><p>After regaining his breath, Dream stood up to grab a towel and began to clean George, wiping his thighs and giving him a new shirt to wear as the hoodie was painted white. He then threw on an old tee and sweats onto himself.</p><p>“Thank you,” George muttered and signaled the blond to get back to bed. The two laid there under the blanket, holding each other close. Dream ruffled his crush’s hair, kissing his head.</p><p>“You did well,” Dream said, praising his friend which caused the other to blush slightly. There was a silence in the room, neither of them speaking.  “So… you don’t hate me?”</p><p>The British man had the audacity to laugh. “I would have not just had sex with you if I did,” George spoke softly, his hands trailing up and down the Floridian’s chest tenderly. “As I said, you listening is kinda hot,” he reassured, Dream smiled, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.</p><p>“Well, I would have known the whole avoiding you thing could have been skipped,” he replied. </p><p>“You’re the one who did it, not me,” George responded, sounding sleepy. “You had me all scared. I thought you somehow found out I liked you, didn’t think you’d feel the same way.” </p><p>Dream ignored his heart swelling and the pure joy he felt at George's confession. “So you knew I was listening to you masturbate but didn’t think I liked you back?” </p><p>“Shut up,” George mumbled, burying his face in Dream’s chest. The blond laughed. He wanted to talk more about it, but ended up asking a stupid question. </p><p>“You usually call me Dream, but this time you called me by my name?”</p><p>George snorted. “I wasn’t going to moan out your gamer tag, weirdo.” He yawned. “We’ll talk tomorrow, good night.” Dream laughed, and he closed his eyes to fall asleep with the boy he had loved for so long in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt kind of iffy about the plot at first but then found out there are WAY weirder fics, nonetheless, I had fun writing it (I do regret everything though). I hope you guys liked my daring attempt to write smut for the first time.<br/>ALSO!!! Always have protected sex IDC what Dream and George did here always !!! wear a condom !!!<br/>Anyways my Twitter is @h0nkgogy so you can go yell at me there or whatever</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>